111715-Beaten to the Punch
23:39:13 -- allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:39 -- 23:39:32 AT: So 23:39:36 AT: Bad ideas. 23:39:51 AT: One, cutting alll ties, two, using rage things on Nyarrlla. 23:39:57 AT: The llatterr mostlly because he was whining to me about it 23:40:05 AT: And wanted me to telll you not to do that 23:40:29 GG: Yes. Miss. Fenrix. I. Am. Aware. Of. That.... Well. Not. The. Whining.... And. He. Told. Me. To. Not. Do. It.... 23:41:18 AT: Yes. 23:41:25 AT: And you don't intend to, right? 23:41:26 AT: LLike 23:41:33 AT: You're not unrreasonablle 23:41:37 AT: Morre reasonablle than him 23:41:50 GG: I. Gave. Him. My. Word. On. That.... And. I. Will. Not. Back. Away. From. That.... 23:42:36 AT: Okay, good 23:42:40 AT: I didn't think that woulld be a prrobllem 23:43:04 AT: And what's the deall with the cutting ties that I've hearrd about 23:43:42 AT: LLike, activelly worrking against establlishing a coherrent team dynamic 23:43:43 AT: Forr what 23:44:02 AT: To encourrage LLibby's acting llike a wrriggllerr? 23:44:09 AT: She's not exactlly in herr right mind 23:44:36 AT: ... And forr the recorrd, killling me when it's been suggested that UNKILLLING peoplle is going to be something that I can do seems 23:44:41 AT: Ratherr shorrt sighted, forr a seerr 23:45:19 GG: I. Agree. She. Is. Not. Exactly. At. Her. Best. When. It. Comes. To. Me.... 23:45:44 GG: And. Mr. Aesona. Had. Already. Convinced. Me. I. Was. Being. A. Fool. In. Regards. To. What. I. Was. Planning. On. Doing.... 23:46:21 AT: Oh 23:46:25 AT: Welll 23:46:28 AT: Don't do it 23:46:47 GG: I. Already. Set. Out. To. Repair. The. Damage. That. I. Had. Done.... 23:47:14 AT: You've allrready tallked to Aaisha? 23:47:21 GG: Yes. 23:47:33 AT: How did that go 23:47:41 AT: Not that I doubt that she woulld telll me if I asked herr 23:47:53 AT: But underrstanding yourr interrprretation seems llike a good idea 23:47:57 GG: I. Am. Certain. She. Would.... 23:49:23 AT: Yes. 23:49:59 GG: And. I. Think. It. Went. Well.... She. Explained. How. Much. I. Hurt. Her. From. My. Actions.... I. Apologised. For. Being. A. Fool. Yet. Again.... She. Then. Explained. How. Part. Of. What. She. Felt. Was. Just. Anger. At. Miss. Libby. For. Making. Me. Feel. Cornered. By. What. She. Had. Expressed. To. Me.... 23:50:32 GG: We. Did. What. I. Should. Have. Set. Out. To. Never. Stop.... We. Talked.... 23:51:50 GG: It. Was. Too. Easy. To. Think. I. Had. To. Take. Everything. On. My. Own.... 23:53:56 GG: It. Was. Too. Easy. To. Think. I. Would. Be. A. Liability. Within. The. Team. If. I. Kept. In. Touch. With. Everyone. As. Friends.... 23:54:16 GG: Or. Forced. A. Situation. To. Happen. Through. My. Own. Anger. 23:54:37 AT: That's why you have us arround to begin with, isn't it? 23:55:55 GG: I. Did. Not. Always. Have. You. Around.... As. I. Said. To. Mr. Aesona. I. Had. Lived. Quite. A. While. With. No. Other. Friends. And. Only. One. Quadrant.... 23:56:06 AT: Yes. 23:56:17 AT: But you haven't allways been worrking to make a univerrse and fight gods, have you? 23:56:20 AT: I mean, maybe! 23:56:27 GG: No. I. Have. Not. 23:56:59 GG: And. I. Should. Have. Seen. I. Should. Not. Have. Even. Thought. Of. Going. Back. To. Being. Like. That. 23:57:27 GG: And. I. Especially. Should. Not. Have. Hurt. Miss. Aaisha. As. I. Did. Even. If. I. Thought. I. Was. Keeping. Her. Safe. 23:58:24 GG: And. I. Apologise. If. This. Has. Added. Stress. For. You. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Have. Heard. You. Have. Had. Some. Trials. As. Well. Recently. 23:58:49 AT: I have 23:58:52 AT: But I am welll. 23:59:02 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear. 23:59:09 AT: This is welll within what I can handlle. 00:00:58 GG: I. Hope. To. Not. Add. Any. More. Stress. To. Anyone. Else. For. My. Actions.... I. Will. Be. Confronting. Miss. Libby. About. My. Feelings. On. What. Happened.... 00:01:10 GG: In. Regards. To. Myself. I. Mean. 00:01:48 AT: I allso intend to tallk to herr about alll of this 00:03:31 AT: Though 00:03:33 GG: I. Am. Starting. To. Feel. Like. She. Is. Going. To. Have. A. Lot. Of. People. Contacting. Her. Now.... I. Hope. She. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. Cross. With. Me. For. This.... 00:03:36 GG: .... 00:03:39 AT: If you think you can handlle it 00:03:48 AT: Then I'lll llet you deall with it 00:04:08 GG: I. Believe. I. Can.... 00:04:32 AT: Rememberr that herr intentionallly orr unintentionallly pushing you away frrom yourr frriends coulld cause you harrm 00:04:58 AT: She needs to rememberr that you're not excllusivelly imporrtant to herr, even if the rest of us onlly have ratherr 00:05:05 AT: Prrofessionall copllayerr arrrangements 00:06:14 GG: I. Would. Still. Like. To. Count. You. Among. My. Friends. If. That. Is. Alright.... 00:06:21 AT: Welll 00:06:21 AT: Yes 00:06:52 AT: But my knowlledge of Twink romance, frrom when Aaisha was 00:06:53 AT: Contrrollled 00:07:08 GG: .... 00:07:19 AT: Suggests that 00:07:20 AT: Err 00:07:30 AT: Maybe that woulldn't hellp perrsuade herr? 00:07:32 AT: Orr. 00:08:05 GG: Or...? 00:09:23 AT: I mean you coulld trry to engage herr morre on 00:09:37 AT: The terrms of ourr cullturre, as welll 00:09:44 AT: Find a middlle grround between the two 00:10:18 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Had. Suggested. Something. Like. That. Herself.... 00:11:07 AT: Oh 00:11:15 AT: Damn it everryone keeps saying things beforre me 00:11:34 GG: I. Am. Sorry.... Admittedly. She. Got. The. Chance. Because. I. Set. Out. To. Contact. Her.... 00:12:15 GG: Otherwise. I. Am. Certain. She. Would. Be. Commenting. The. Same..... 00:13:24 GG: But. If. Nothing. Else. It. Shows. How. Wise. It. Would. Be. To. Take. These. Actions. 00:13:43 AT: Yes. 00:13:50 AT: Allso 00:13:54 AT: I woulld llike to apollogize 00:14:10 GG: I. Do. Not. Believe. There. Is. Anything. You. Have. To. Apologise. About. 00:14:18 AT: Welll 00:14:24 AT: I stolle yourr pallemate 00:14:44 GG: I.... See.... 00:15:12 AT: ... At the verry lleast it's prrimarrilly forr the sake of herr welll-being 00:15:15 GG: She. Is. Already. Not. My. Moirail. Anymore.... So. You. Did. Not. Steal. Her.... 00:15:34 AT: I just want to be entirrelly cerrtain that therre is no illl-willl therre 00:15:42 GG: And. She. Is. Still. My. Friend.... There. Is. No. Ill. Will.... 00:16:00 AT: I am gllad. 00:16:15 GG: I. Am. Glad. She. Was. Able. To. Find. Someone. To. Be. Her. Moirail.... And. You. Are. A. Good. Match. For. That. 00:16:41 AT: Thank you 00:17:35 GG: Admittedly. I. Am. A. Bit. Less. "Smiley." About. It. Than. I. Was. With. My. The. End. Of. My. Conversation. With. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Had. Wished. She. Had. Told. Me.... 00:19:14 AT: I think she's 00:19:23 AT: Consumed by the issues allrready therre 00:19:45 GG: You. Are. Likely. Right.... 00:19:45 AT: I woulld not have expected herr to think to mention it 00:20:26 GG: Perhaps.... 00:21:45 GG: In. Any. Case. It. Was. Just. A. Lingering. Selfishness. Of. Mine. To. Ever. Think. Things. Could. Ever. Go. Back. To.... 00:21:53 GG: I. Mean. I. Am. Glad. But.... 00:22:12 GG: Please. Be. A. Good. Moirail. To. Her. 00:22:40 AT: I fullly intend to be. 00:23:07 AT: And, perrhaps, if things worrk out between the two of you, maybe it coulld stilll wind up in a way that makes you happy? 00:23:23 GG: Perhaps.... 00:24:14 GG: Just. Make. Certain. To. Encourage. Her. When. She. Feels. Down.... 00:24:27 GG: Remind. Her. She. Is. Strong. Even. When. She. Thinks. Otherwise. 00:24:56 GG: Oh. And. She. Does. Not. Have. Her. Guitar. But. Should. She. Play..... Try. To. Encourage. Her. To. Improve.... Without. Mentioning..... 00:25:29 GG: I. Would. Never. Say. It. To. Her. Directly. But. Her. Guitar. Playing. Needs. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Work.... 00:25:42 GG: Her. Cello. Though. Is. Excellent..... 00:25:54 AT: Yes 00:26:03 AT: I hearrd both, back on Allterrnia 00:26:07 AT: Onlly once, but 00:26:10 AT: I agrree 00:27:23 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Need. To. Find. The. Means. To. Rest. So. I. Can. Go. Back. To. The. Archives.... 00:27:54 AT: Good lluck 00:28:02 GG: Thank. You. Miss. Fenrix. 00:29:01 GG: And. Again. Take. Care. Of. Her.... I. Will. Not. Be. Abandoning. Her.... But. I. Can. Not. Be. Her. Moirail. As. I. Would. Have. Liked.... 00:29:11 AT: You can stilll be therre forr herr. 00:29:23 AT: I'm going to do everrything I can, though. 00:29:38 GG: Good.... And. Thank. You. For. Telling. Me. 00:29:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:29 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios